Laurel Gand (Post-Zero Hour)
she reappears as a regular member of the Legion during Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds. She appears to be an acting member of the Legion again, alongside Legionnaires who would never have otherwise been chronologically teammates with her, such as the second Kid Quantum. | Powers = While active under a yellow sun, Andromeda possesses powers that are common to all Daxamites. * : Andromeda is able to lift over 100 tons with minimal effort and when strained is capable of lifting far more than this. The upper limits of her strength have never been revealed, however, given her build it is reasonable to assume that her strength would slightly surpass that of even Supergirl. * : Laurel also has speed which has only been seen to be surpassed by an individual connected to the Speed Force, meaning that she can easily run many times faster than the speed of sound. * : Andromeda is completely invulnerable to any conventional means of injury. While under a yellow sun her body generates a bio-electric aura around her that acts as a sort of "force field". This aura will shield her from any attempts at harming her. Unlike Superman, to Andromeda, Kryptonite is just a glowing green rock. Also unlike Superman, Andromeda is vulnerable to the element lead. Other than lead the only thing capable of causing Andromeda harm is someone as strong or stronger than she is. * : Whilst being a member of the Legion affords Andromeda the use of a Flight Ring, she has the ability to fly without the aid of it, at velocity's approaching the speed of light. * : Andromeda is able to super compress air within her lungs and expel it with enough force to send an opponent flying or freeze them where they stand, solely dependent on which action she desires. This also affords Andromeda the ability to hold her breath for slightly over 2 hours. * : Andromeda can hear almost anything while within the atmosphere of a planet. From a cricket's heartbeat in Beijing to a cry for help on the other side of the city, Andromeda's hearing can detect locate and home in on anything she is listening for. * : Laurel's eyes are capable of allowing her to see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. In addition, she can micro-focus her vision to see individual strands of DNA or macro-focus it to see over the horizon. She also possesses the ability to see through walls just like Superman's X-Ray Vision and just like Superman's X-Ray vision she is incapable of seeing through lead. * : Andromeda can also fire beams of energy from her eyes similar to that of Superman heat-vision. The extent of these beams power hasn't been defined however 12 Daximites were able to reduce the entire surface of the planet Trom to smoldering ash in a matter of minutes, with their combined use of this power. | Abilities = | Strength = strength. | Weaknesses = * : Like all Daxamites, lead is fatally poisonous to Andromeda. Protracted exposure to lead will prove fatal, however, even minimal exposure will make her sick and eventually kill her as well. While lead is not present on her home-world of Daxam, Andromeda had to wear a "trans-suit" when she came to Earth to prevent the naturally occurring lead from poisoning her. This weakness was eventually remedied with a serum developed by Brainiac 5 of the Legion, thus making Andromeda completely invulnerable to anything other than someone as strong as or stronger than her. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. | Transportation = | Recommended = * * | Notes = * Andromeda is the Post-Zero Hour version of Laurel Gand from Pre-Zero Hour continuity. The character Laurel was originally created to be an analog to Supergirl from Pre-Crisis continuity. While Andromeda doesn't fit that bill exactly, her character is drawn along the same lines. Likewise to both previous incarnations, she has at least some degree of potential romantic entanglement with Brainy. * In Power Girl's confronted by Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy, who tells her that she is the grown up Andromeda. Sent back in time by the White Witch, to combat Mordru. And that her amnesia and false origins, a side-effect of time travel. However, this is later revealed to be a lie generated by the Psycho-Pirate. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Laurel Gand | Links = }}